Cool Shirts Guy
Cool Shirts Guy is the ultimate meme. It took 11 years to make. Only I can post this meme because I am the best memer in the world. Description Cool Shirts Guy is a dentistry stock photo and a copypasta posted with it. It is notable for being massively spammed in dedicated threads, along with it being a response to any post requesting a meme. The copypasta explains how the meme was made in 11 years, and is apparently the "ultimate meme". More than half of the copypasta is dedicated to the poster complimenting themselves. He can also be found on the greg.com website as their place holder photo. Origin The first appearance of Cool Shirts Guy was this thread and wasn't noticed until the first ultra-spam thread, where it was posted well over 100 times, along with photoshopped versions and variations. The Copypasta After 11 years of work, I finally finished the ultimate meme. His name is Cool Shirts Guy. It's ridiculously amazing and has all kinds of epic jokes. Only I can post this meme because I am the best memer in the world. I am the best. No one is better than me, because, as previously stated, I am the best in the world at meming. I know I'm being modest, so I should say this meme was easy to make, because, as stated, I'm the best there is. This meme is perfect, hands down. Anyone who says it isn't perfect will have their comment deleted, blocked from my account, blocked from 4chan, computer destroyed with a hammer, and you will be killed by my millions of fans at the snap of my fingers, because I can demand that much respect, because I'm the best. Hope you enjoy my meme. His name is Cool Shirts Guy. CSG Threads with 100+ posts The Original: http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/3203209/ 2: http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/3209357/ 3: http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/3213608/ 4: http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/3247449/ Variations Epic Shirts Guy After 100 years toiling in the dungeons of YAR-1, I Finally finished my ultimate masterwork meme. This epic creation of ancient lore is entitled "Cool Shirts Guy." It is insanely amazing to a level that has never been experienced before and contains several million varieties of jokes which are both humorous and hilarious. The only person capable of posting this meme is I, due to the fact that I am the most intensely epic and illustrious memer in the known universe. I am the epitome of a memer. No one in the entire history of time was or will be better than I am at meming, because, as preciously stated just prior to this statement, I am the epoch of human evolution, and no one will ever achieve my level of skill and precision at meming. I realize that I am understating my achievements in every way, due to my extreme modesty, so I would also like to inform you of the fact that I created this meme with such ease, it would appear to any other person that I was asleep. The reason that I could accomplishe this task so easily is that I am the greatest person of all time. This meme is perfect. It contains all of the elements of a legacy-level meme, and within this meme each element is in glorious homeostasis with one another. Hands down. If a person were to claim that this meme were not the very definition of perfection will have their entire being erased from time. They will never be remember, and no one will know that they ever lived. These are the powers that I wield with such ease and grace. I am such a higly respected member of the community that no person would protest these actions, due to the fact that I am the greatest. I hope you achieve nirvana upon witnessing this, the most glorious meme in all of creation: Cool Shirts Guy. Cool Shirt Chim After 11 years of chim, I finally finished the ultimate Chim. His name is Cool Shirt Chim. It's ridiculously chim and has all kinds of epic chim. Only I can post this chim because I am the best chim in the world. I am the best. No one is better than me, because, as previously stated, I am the best in the world at chim. I know I'm being chim, so I should say this chim was easy to make, because, as stated, I'm the best there is. This chim is perfect, chims down. Anyone who says it isn't chim will have their chim deleted, blocked from my account, blocked from chim, chim destroyed with a chim, and you will be killed by my millions of chims at the snap of my chims, because I can demand that much chim, because I'm the best. Hope you enjoy my chim. His name is Cool Shirt Chim. good meme After 11 seconds of work, I managed to finished this weird meme. He is nameless. It's ridiculously bland and has all kinds of epic flaws. Only I can post this meme because I am the one responsible for this burden. I am the worst. No one is worse than me, because, as previously stated, I am the worst in the world at meming. I know I'm being harsh, so I should say this meme was recklessly made, because, as stated, I'm the worst there is. This meme is awful, hands down. Anyone who says it isn't terrible will have their comment deleted, blocked from my account, blocked from 4chan, computer destroyed with a hammer, and you will be killed by millions of meme abortionists at the snap of my fingers, because I can demand that much urgency, because I'm the worst. Hope you ignore my meme. His name is nonexistant. Gallery 1427588701879.gif|Cool Change Guy 1427587725064.gif|Cool GIF Guy Cool Spirals Guy.jpg|Cool Spirals Guy Cool Space Guy.jpg|Cool Space Guy Cool Donut Guy.jpg|Cool Donut Guy Video Category:/s4s/ may-mays Category:Major Memes Category:/s4s/ copypasta